


The Survivor's Guilt

by RavynCerio



Series: Six Games, One Story, One Family [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Crying Child is the younger brother, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Head Injury, Hurt Michael Afton, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Michael Afton Needs a Hug, Michael Afton is the older brother, Michael-centric, Sad, Sad Ending, Siblings, William Afton Has A Heart, a very tiny one but still, this is FNaF so who knows
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynCerio/pseuds/RavynCerio
Summary: Am Anfang hatte er noch gelacht. Wenn er jetzt daran zurückdachte, drehte sich ihm nur schmerzhaft der Magen um. Michael wird sich immer an diesen Tag erinnern. An den Tag, an dem er seinen kleinen Bruder verlor.





	The Survivor's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die erste FanFiction, die ich seit einigen Jahren geschrieben habe. Angefangen habe ich damit eigentlich schon vor mehreren Monaten, aber hab die ersten paar Seiten dann einfach unfertig rumliegen lassen bis ich sie kurz vor Silvester wiederentdeckt und endlich beendet habe.  
> Wie einem vielleicht schon auffällt, stimmt mein gewähltes Setting nicht mit den populären Theorien nach Ultimate Custom Night überein. Falls jemand einen kurzen Überblick will, müsste meine Timeline im Großen und Ganzen mit der aus Matpats Videos "FNAF: The FINAL Theory!" Part 1 und 2 übereinstimmen. Spezifische Fragen kann man mir natürlich darüber auch stellen!  
> Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch meine kleine Geschichte hier gefällt und würde mich über jegliche Art von Rückmeldung sehr freuen!
> 
> Unter demselben Namen ebenfalls auf FanFiktion.de hochgeladen

Am Anfang hatte er noch gelacht.  
Michael hatte geprustet vor Lachen. Schnappende Atemzüge hatten seinen Körper so stark geschüttelt, dass die Fuchsmaske auf seinem schwitzigen Gesicht hin und her gerutscht war. Um ihn herum hatten die anderen Jugendlichen in seinen grauenhaften Gesang mit eingestimmt, jeder genauso ahnungslos wie der andere.  
Wenn er jetzt daran zurückdachte, drehte sich ihm nur schmerzhaft der Magen um.  
Das schrecklichste Schluchzen hatte die Luft zerrissen, aber das dröhnende Gelächter gab ihm nicht die geringste Chance. Christopher – der kleine, unschuldige, machtlose Christopher – hatte sich mit aller Kraft gewehrt. Strampelnd und zappelnd hatte er versucht sich aus seinem Gefängnis aus Zähnen und Metall zu befreien.  
Vergebens.  
Während all dem waren grüne Augen durchgehend auf Michael gerichtet gewesen. Gerichtet auf seinen großen Bruder. Auf den, der ihn eigentlich beschützen sollte. Der ihn retten sollte.  
Bittend. Flehend. Verängstigt.  
Unerschüttert hatte Michael den Blick erwidert, unter dem Foxygesicht noch eine weitere Maske mit grässlich verzogenen Mundwinkeln und Augen wie das arktische Meer.  
Und Chris hatte geweint.  
Er hatte so viel geweint.  
Dann lösten sich die Springlocks in Fredbears Kiefer.  
Ein Knacken hallte durch den leeren Raum, den das Lied des Spottes zurückgelassen hatte.  
Es war ein furchtbares Knacken.  
Das Geräusch, welches Mike niemals wieder vergessen würde.  
Eiskalt jagte ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter als er wie betäubt da stand. In seinen Ohren rang ein entsetzlicher Schrei. Zu laut und zu schrill und zu erschrocken und zu hilflos und zu verzweifelt. Aber woher kam der Schrei? Wer machte diesen Lärm? Und warum hörte es nicht auf?! Dann erstarb das Kreischen – erstickt in zugeschnürter Kehle – und Michaels Rachen brannte.  
Zwischen den ergrauten Plastikzähnen floss es heraus.  
Dickflüssig quoll das Blut – viel Blut, so viel Blut – hervor und tropfte von dem breiten Kinn, hinterließ auf den Fließen grauenhafte Malerei. Goldenes Fell verfärbte sich leuchtend rot und nahm ein feuchtes Glänzen an.  
Christopher hielt nun ganz still.  
Regungslos.  
Wie aus einer Trance erwacht stieß Michael plötzlich nach vorne. Sein Kopf war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber er musste Chris einfach hinunter kriegen. Chris musste darunter. Egal wie, er musste Christophers Kopf herausholen. Raus aus diesem Maul.  
Raus. Runter. Weg.  
Seine Hände arbeiteten fast von allein – Michael versuchte zu ignorieren wie sehr sie zitterten – und bald klammerte er sich an den schlaffen Körper seines Bruders. So behutsam wie seine versteiften Muskeln es zuließen senkte er ihn auf den Boden und sackte gleich daneben kraftlos zusammen. Von dem blutigen Gesicht konnte er den Blick nicht lösen.  
„Christopher...!“  
Die Stimme, die Michaels Lippen verließ, war leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und wackelte stark. Hier in seinen Armen lag Christopher, sein kleiner Bruder. Sein einziger Bruder. Sonst waren seine zerzausten Haare nicht zu bändigen, doch nun waren sich flach gegen seinen Schädel gedrückt wegen triefender Nässe. Er war so blass. Auf seinen Wangen waren noch Tränen sichtbar.  
Nach und nach konnte Michael fühlen wie die Hand, mit der er Chris' Kopf hielt, mit Flüssigkeit übergossen wurde. Es war widerlich warm und klebrig und tief rot.  
Michael wurde übel.  
Bei dem Klang von eilig donnernden Schritten hob er ruckartig den Kopf. Alles war etwas verschwommen und unscharf doch er erkannte, dass einige Erwachsene zu ihnen rannten.  
Hilfe. Er brauchte Hilfe. Christopher brauchte Hilfe.  
Einige Meter entfernt blieben die ersten Erwachsenen plötzlich stehen, das Entsetzen klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aber warum taten sie nichts?! Noch bevor Mike seinen Mund auf bekam, drängte sich jemand an dem kleinen Menschenhaufen vorbei.  
„Aus dem Weg!“, tönte es scharf wie ein Peitschenhieb.  
Diese Stimme kannte er.  
„Dad!“  
Sein Vater stieß die letzten paar Leute beiseite und trat endlich in Michaels Blickfeld, eine Frage sichtlich auf seinen Lippen, aber das harte Äußere zerfiel in der Sekunde, in der der Mann sein jüngstes Kind erblickte. Dumpf donnerte der Boden als der Vater dicht neben seinen verbliebenen Kindern auf die Knie fiel. Das Blut, das seine Hose verfärbte, schien ihn nicht zu stören.  
Michael versuchte verzweifelt den Blick seines Vaters aufzufangen. Hilfesuchend starrt er zu ihm hinauf und fühlte sich dabei so viel jünger als fünfzehn. Noch immer zitterte er unaufhörlich und in seinen Augen brannten heiße Tränen.  
Aber sein Dad würde wissen was zu tun ist. Er war... gefasst, nicht so schwach wie Michael selbst. Er würde Christopher helfen können!  
Doch William saß ganz still da, die weiten Augen stur auf das Gesicht seines Jüngsten gerichtet. Michael schaute zu als er die Hand hob und Chris sanft, ganz ganz sanft, einige der klebrigen Strähnen von der Stirn strich. Die Fingerkuppen waren benetzt mit Rot sobald er die Hand zurückzog und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.  
Beim Anblick des zerbrechlichen Ausdrucks in den sonst stählernen Augen seines Vaters wuchs Mikes Verzweiflung ins Unermessliche.  
Beinah ungläubig und vollkommen in sich zurückgezogen betrachtete William das Blut an seinen Fingern, das Blut seines jüngsten Sohnes, bevor sein Kopf wieder nach oben schoss, die Gesichtszüge hart und verschlossen sobald er die anderen Erwachsenen anschrie: „Einen Krankenwagen! Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen, worauf wartet ihr noch?!“  
Einige Stimmen antworteten, doch Michael war unfähig die Worte auszumachen. In seinen Ohren rauschte bloß sein Blut als er darum flehte, dass Christopher solange durchhalten würde. Michael fand einzig Trost in dem schwachen Heben und Senken von Christophers Brust unter seiner Hand.  
Das endlose Warten erschien ihn wie die schlimmste Folter.  
Aber plötzlich passierte alles zu schnell. Es wurde laut und überall war Bewegung. Fremde Menschen stürmten hinein, brüllten Worte in den Raum und scheuchten andere durch die Gegend. Noch ehe Mike Zeit hatte zu reagieren, zerrte man an ihm. Man riss an seinen Armen, an seinen Händen.  
Man versuchte ihm Christopher wegzunehmen.  
„Nein!“  
Michael durfte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Michael konnte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen.  
Ungewollt lösten sich sein Griff und Mike wehrte sich in Protest. Auf einmal war sein Vater direkt vor ihm, stand mit ihm zusammen und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. Er konnte erkennen, dass er mit ihm redete, sah wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, allerdings kamen bei ihm keine Worte an. Nur stumpfes Rauschen und Dröhnen. Der Druck an seinen Handgelenken wurde stärker, schmerzhaft als William zudrückte und Michael konnte sich auf etwas konzentrieren, aus etwas anderes als das Rauschen und das Blut und Christopher. Stimmen drifteten langsam wieder zurück, formten Worte anstelle von bedeutungslosem Lärm.  
„-istopher helfen. Und niemand kann ihm helfen, wenn du sie nicht machen lässt. Hörst du mich, Michael?“  
Sein Vater klang fest und nachdrücklich, vollständig unberührt für den gewöhnlichen Beobachter. Aber Michael kannte seinen Vater. Er sah den Sturm in seinen Augen, hörte die Stellen, an denen die Stimme kurz davor war schmerzlich zu brechen.  
Ging es ihm auch so als er Elizabeth fand?  
Mike hatte kein Vertrauen in die Festigkeit seiner Stimme und glaubte auch nicht, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war irgendwelche Worte herauszubringen. Deshalb nickte er nur unbeholfen, während er sich nicht davon abhalten konnte immer wieder Seitenblicke auf die arbeitenden Sanitäter zu werfen.  
Auf Christopher. 

An den Großteil der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus konnte sich Michael später kaum erinnern.  
Alles verschmolz zu einem einzigen Wirrwarr aus Farben, Bewegungen und Stimmen. Wie ein mächtiger Fluss rauschte alles über ihn hinweg.  
Ihm und seinem Vater war erlaubt worden im Krankenwagen mitzufahren. Es war eng. Trotz dem vielen Blut roch es steril, nach Desinfektionsmittel. Die Fahrt war unruhig. Weder die ruckartigen Bewegungen des Wagens noch der Geruch trugen dazu bei, dass sich sein Magen beruhigte.  
Michael starrte die ganze Zeit fest auf einen kleinen Monitor, traute sich nicht den Blick von einer der dünnen Linien darauf zu lösen.  
Oder zu der Trage zu schauen.  
Die Linie hüpfte beständig auf und ab. Es fühlte sie an als wäre dies das Einzige was Michael davon abhielt hier und jetzt zusammenzubrechen.  
Neben sich nahm er die Präsenz seines Vaters wahr. Auf den ersten Blick ruhig und stoisch, aber auch ohne ihn direkt anzuschauen konnte er es erkennen. Trotzdem drehte Mike den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf. Es stand in den Linien seines Gesichtes und seiner Haltung. Der Rücken war das kleinste Bisschen gebeugt, die Schultern straf gezogen, die Lippen schmal zusammengepresst und die Augen in höchster Achtsamkeit nach vorne gerichtet.  
Es war die lähmende Sorge.  
Die Sorge. Der Schmerz. Die Angst.  
Mit seiner Hand hielt sich sein Vater sich an einer Wand des Innenraumes fest. Zwei Finger klopften rhythmisch auf die weiße Oberfläche. Michael erkannt den Rhythmus. Er klopfte mit Christophers Herzschlag.  
Mit dem Zeichen, dass er noch lebte.  
Ohne Vorwarnung wurde alles wieder laut und hektisch.  
Abrupt kam der Krankenwagen zum Halt. Von außen riss jemand die großen Türen auf und noch mehr Rettungskräfte kamen zum Vorschein. Instinktiv wich Mike von dem plötzlichen Ansturm von Stimme zurück, schob sich näher an seinen Vater. Eine Gestalt im blauen Kittel kam direkt auf ihn zu und winkte mit ihrem ausgestreckten Arm. Verständnislos sprangen seine Augen zwischen dem Gesicht und dem Arm hin und her, während das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wieder lauter dröhnte. Im Gegensatz dazu stand sein Vater sofort auf und packte ihn dabei an der Schulter. Michael zuckte zusammen, ließ sich aber dennoch hinaus führen.  
Draußen bemerkte er allerdings erst, dass etwas wichtiges verschwunden war.  
Die Trage. Christopher.  
Panisch drehte er sich wieder herum und schüttelte dabei die Hand des Vaters ab. Mit den Augen suchte er übereilt in der näheren Umgebung, aber konnte seinen Bruder nicht entdecken.  
„Chris! Wo ist-“  
Die Gestalt in Blau erschien schnell wieder vor ihm, doch dieses Mal blieben ihre Hände ruhig. Es dauerte etwas bis er realisierte, dass sie auch mit ihm sprach.  
„Michael. Michael, hörst du mich?“, drang eine ruhige und warme Stimme zu ihm hindurch. Endlich erkannte er die Gestalt auch als eine junge Krankenschwester. Er bejahte ihre Frage indem er noch etwas unsicher nickte.  
Die Schwester lächelte ihn ermutigend an und redete mit derselben weichen Stimme weiter: „Okay. Dein Bruder wurde eben in den OP gebracht. Die Chirurgen werden ihr Bestes geben um ihm zu helfen und in der Zwischenzeit werde ich dich und deinen Vater zu einem Warteraum bringen, okay?“  
Mike wusste nicht wie lange sie bis zum Warteraum liefen. Den Weg merkte er sich nicht. Hätte es nicht einmal gekonnt wenn er gewollt hätte.  
Sein Vater wechselte einige Worte mit der Krankenschwester. Er hörte ihre Stimmen, aber er hörte nicht dem zu was sie sagten. Zu beschäftigt war er damit an Christopher zu denken. Das Bild war in seinen Kopf gebrannt. Das Bild von seinem Körper. Von seinem kleinen Körper, der am Boden lag. In einer Lache aus seinem eigenen Blut. Unbeweglich. Vollkommen regungslos. Schlaff. Wie...  
„Michael?“  
Abrupt schnellte sein Kopf nach oben. Sein Atmen ging flach und schnell.  
In der Tür stand ein Krankenpfleger. Dieses Mal ein Mann, nicht die Schwester von vorher. Als Mike ihn anschaute, sprach er erneut: „Wenn du kurz mitkommst, zeig ich dir wo du dich etwas Abwaschen kannst.“  
Abwaschen? Warum?  
Mit unschlüssig zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Michael an sich hinunter. Grau und Blau trafen auf dunkles Braun. Auf dem unteren Teil seines Shirts waren einige große Flecken, die vordere Seite seiner Shorts waren ein einziger Fleck. Der Stoff fühlte sich steif an und war überzogen mit angetrocknetem, verkrustetem rötlichem Braun.  
Blut. Es konnte nur Blut sein. Christophers Blut.  
Und Michael war davon übergossen.  
Mit weiten Augen betrachtete er seine Hände. Von allen Seiten bedeckte sie das Blut als eine dicke Kruste. Es klebte und die Haut drunter kratzte. Je länger er hinunter starrte, desto stärker fingen sie an zu zittern.  
Das Blut seines kleinen Bruders klebte an seinen Händen.  
Dieses Mal wurde es schließlich zu viel.  
Michael schaffte er gerade noch rechtzeitig zu dem einfach Plastikmülleimer in der Ecke zu stolpern. Kaum hatte er sich auf die Knie fallen lassen, da war der beißende Geschmack von Erbrochenem schon in seiner Kehle. Ein widerlich feuchtes Geräusch erklang in dem kleinen und sonst vollkommen stillen Raum als Mike seinen Mageninhalt in die dünne Tüte des Eimers erbricht. Aber nicht nur der säuerliche Gestank treibt ihm dabei Tränen in die Augen. Während er würgte, hatte er wieder nur den kleinen Christopher vor Augen.  
Gebrochen. Blutend. Regungslos.  
Wenige Minuten später, nachdem sein Magen endlich leer war, folgte er dem Krankenpfleger auf wackeligen Beinen den Gang hinunter. Als Michael gegangen war, hatte ihn sein Vater nicht einmal angesehen. Aber er konnte es verstehen. Gerade wollte er sich selbst eigentlich auch nicht sehen.  
Das Wasser im Waschbecken wurde rot getrübt sobald er seine Hände darunter hielt. So gut es ging versuchte er ihr Beben zu unter drücken, um an seiner Haut schrubben zu können.  
Doch selbst als die Finger wieder unbefleckt waren, konnte er das Blut noch fühlen. Egal wie lange er mit Seife daran rieb, das Gefühl verschwand nicht. 

Im Warteraum war es totenstill.  
Seit er den Raum betreten hatte, hatte sein Vater nichts gesagt. William fixierte seit er sich hingesetzt hatte nur einen Punkt auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand und blieb stumm. Michael suchte immer noch verzweifelt nach der Fähigkeit überhaupt Worte zu formulieren.  
Denn ohne Ablenkung war er mit seinen Gedanken ganz allein. Er wollte nicht weiter nachdenken. Er wollte sich nicht weiter erinnern.  
Die bedrückende Stille droht ihn zu ersticken.  
Das Schweigen zerbrach als die Tür nochmal geöffnet wurde. Herein stürmte eine Frau. Ihre hohen Schuhe machten ihre Schritt laut und scharf. Im ersten Moment tat ihm der Klang in den Ohren weh. Trotzdem ließ er sich davon nicht zurückschrecken. Zu lange hatte er sie nicht gesehen.  
„Michael!“, rief sie aus sobald sie ihn entdeckt hatte und eilte herüber um ihn in ihre Arme zu ziehen, „Oh, Mike...“  
Wie gelähmt lag er in der Umarmung seiner Mutter. Es waren Monate vergangen seit sie ihn zuletzt umarmt hatte. Seit er sie gesehen hatte.  
Seit Elizabeth...  
Mom kämmte mit ihren Fingern langsam durch seine Haare, genau wie sie es früher immer getan hatte um ihn zu beruhigen. Über seinen Kopf hinweg wandte sie sich an seinen Vater: „William, was ist passiert?“  
Jedoch schüttelte sein Vater bloß den Kopf.  
„Ich war nicht dabei, nicht als es passiert ist. Als ich gekommen bin, sah es so aus als hätte Fredbear ihn gebissen. Der Animatronic war voller Blut, obwohl-“  
Er pausierte kurz und zum ersten Mal seit Stunden ruhte sein Blick wieder auf Michael. In seinen Augen lag nun neben dem Leid allerdings noch mehr. Eine Erkenntnis.  
Ohne auch nur zu Blinzeln führte er in kühlem Ton fort: „Obwohl Fredbear ausgeschaltet war. Außerdem ist Chris noch zu klein um alleine bis an das Maul zu kommen. Du solltest auf ihn aufpassen, Michael. Was hast du getan?“  
Ein Kloß steckte ihm tief im Hals.  
Michael öffnete seinen Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus.  
Behutsam drückte seine Mutter ihn wieder von sich weg, so dass sie ihm ebenfalls ins Gesicht schauen konnte.  
„Mike?“, forderte sie ihn sanft auf.  
Keinem der beiden konnte er ins Gesicht gucken, aber er wusste trotzdem wie seine Eltern ihn in diesem Moment musterten. Ihr Blicke bohrten sich heiß und unnachgiebig in seinen Körper. Sie wollten Antworten. Antworten, die Michael nicht geben wollte. Dabei war es doch gar nicht so schlimm. Es war ein Unfall gewesen. Christopher war verunglückt. Ein technischer Fehler. Mom und Dad würden das verstehen. Es war ein Unfall und das bedeutete, dass niemand schuld hatte.  
Oder nicht?  
Warum fiel es ihm dann so schwer?  
Als Michael schließlich die Lippen öffnete, war seine Stimme ganz leise: „Es... Es war ein Unfall.“  
Er musste Schlucken. Sein Mund fühlte sich an als wäre er mit Asche gefüllt und der eigene Herzschlag hämmerte unerträglich laut in seinen Ohren.  
„Wir haben ihn hochgehoben. Chris. Hoch... zu Fredbear.“ Unruhig rang Mike mit dem Händen, die er ohnehin nicht mehr stillhalten konnte. „Es sollte nur Spaß sein. Fredbear war ausgeschaltet, aber dann... Und Chris steckte im Maul. Sein Kopf. E-Er bewegte sich nicht mehr.“ Sein Schnappen nach Luft klang fast wie ein Schluchzen. „Da war so viel Blut. So viel Blut. Überall.“  
Michael erschreckte sich, als seine Mutter plötzlich aufstand. Sie tat dies so energisch, dass die Füße ihres Stuhls geräuschvoll über den Linoleumboden kratzten. Aufgescheucht blickte er zu ihr hoch.  
Ein Fehler.  
Die Wärme in ihren Augen war erloschen. Stattdessen blitzten sie mit Abscheu.  
Ihr Stimme klang mit kalter Wut: „Du hast den Kopf deines Bruder in einen Animatronic gesteckt?!“  
Die Kälte lähmte seinen ganzen Körper.  
„Das war doch-“, begann er schwach, aber seine Mutter zerschlug jegliche Rechtfertigung ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern: „Nur Spaß? Wolltest du das sagen? Es war also nur ein Spaß Christopher in eine dieser... dieser Todesmaschinen zu stecken?! Was ist in dich gefahren? Hast du etwa schon vergessen was mit deiner Schwester passiert ist?!“  
Wie eine Klinge schnitten die Worte in sein Fleisch.  
Mom redete nicht über Elizabeth. Niemand redete über Elizabeth.  
Hatte er vergessen was mit Ellie geschehen ist? Natürlich nicht.  
Aber er wünschte, dass er es könnte.  
Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen, als würde das die Bilder in seinem Kopf verschwinden lassen. Vergebens. Der letzte Anblick seiner beiden kleinen Geschwister – blutend und leblos am Boden – verließ ihn nicht.  
Seine Mutter war noch lange nicht fertig.  
„Sie ist tot, Michael, weißt du noch? Tot! Umgebracht von dieser Maschine! Aber das war dir egal, nicht wahr? War doch nur Spaß. Chris lacht allerdings nicht! Seine Verletzungen sind potenziell tödlich, ist dir bewusst was das bedeutet? Er schwebt in Lebensgefahr. Vielleicht überlebt er die nächsten Stunden nicht. Alles wegen dir! Das war kein Unfall, nein. Das war deine Schuld!“  
Je länger sie redete desto lauter wurde ihre Stimme bis sie sich überschlug.  
Michael machte sich auf seinem Stuhl immer kleiner und rollte sich ein, als würde er sich von Faustschlägen schützen wollen. Seine Stirn presste fast schon gegen seine Knie. Die Hände drückte er fest über seine Ohren, aber es half nichts. Er konnte sie immer noch hören.  
Verzweifelt schüttelte Mike seinen Kopf und brachte nicht mehr als ein Flüstern über seine Lippen: „Nein... Nein, ich... Ich...“  
Sein Vater sagte kein einziges Wort.  
Die Tür sprang auf und eine strenge Mahnung ertönte: „Mis'ess Afton!“  
Schlagartig verstummte seine Mutter. Trotzdem traute er sich noch nicht aufzublicken.  
Die Krankenschwester an der Tür atmete einmal tief durch bevor sie unbeirrt fortfuhr: „Mis'ess Afton, ich muss Sie bitten leiser zu sein und vor allem nicht zu schreien, sonst bin ich verpflichtet Sie zum Gehen aufzufordern. Ich verstehe, dass Sie in Ihrer Situation sehr angespannt sind.“ Michael hörte einige Schritte und das Klicken, als die Tür zu fiel. „Doch Ihr Geschrei hilft niemandem. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr jüngster Sohn mag zwar im OP sein, aber Michael leidet immer noch unter einem psychischen Schock.“  
Als sie vor ihm in die Knie ging, hob er den Kopf etwas an und schob seine angezogenen Beine wieder vom Stuhl hinunter, um wieder wie ein normaler Mensch zu sitzen.  
Die Miene der Schwester war freundlich, während sie ihn aufmerksam musterte. Sie stellte ihm ein paar Fragen zu seinem Zustand bevor sie scheinbar zufrieden nickte und sich zum Gehen aufmachte.  
„Gibt es Neuigkeiten zu Christopher?“  
Seinen Vater etwas sagen zu hören, überraschte Mike mehr als es sollte.  
Erwartungsvoll schaute er zur Krankenschwester. Er wollte mit Christopher endlich wieder nach Hause gehen. Die mögliche Alternative zu diesem Ausgang des Tages verdrängte er.  
Aber die Schwester verneinte.  
Die Operation war noch nicht beendet.  
Unruhe setzte sich wieder tief in seine Knochen.  
Es herrschte wieder Totenstille.  
Allerdings war das Schweigen nun nicht mehr nur bedrückt, sondern hoch angespannt. Mom saß jetzt am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie brüllte ihn nicht mehr an. Stattdessen hatte sie sich komplett abgewandt und warf nicht Mal mehr einen Seitenblick in seine Richtung. Sein Vater war immer noch an seiner Seite, steif und unbeweglich seit sie sich zusammen hingesetzt hatten. Das schien schon Stunden her zu sein.  
Michael wusste nicht wie viel Zeit wirklich vergangen war.  
Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl vor einer langen Weile verloren.  
Er hatte einiges verloren.  
Dementsprechend konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte bis der Arzt hereinkam. Es hätten mehrere Stunden sein können oder wenige Minuten. Für Mike hatte es sich wie Jahre angefühlt.  
Sie wurden zu einem anderen Zimmer geführt.  
Zu Christopher.  
Mit jedem einzelnen Schritt schlug sein Herz schneller.  
Als Michael seinen kleinen Bruder wieder sah, schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. In dem Krankenhausbett wirkte er so klein.  
So klein und zerbrechlich.  
Der Kopf war in einem dicken, weißen Verband eingewickelt. Nur an ein paar Stellen lugten einige der zerzausten, braunen Haare heraus. Überall waren Schläuche und Kabel. Um das Bett herum standen viele Maschinen, an welche sie angeschlossen waren. In seinem Arm steckten Infusionen und an einem seiner Finger waren Kabel befestigt. Sein Mund war geöffnet, so dass man sehen konnte wie ein Schlauch in seinem Rachen verschwand. Er war ganz blass. Aber sein Gesicht war entspannt, die Augen geschlossen.  
Als würde er schlafen.  
Michael war als Erster an dem Bett.  
Direkt gegenüber von ihm blieb seine Mutter stehen um vorsichtig über Christophers Wange zu streicheln. Dabei war sie so entspannt und erleichtert, dass sie wahrscheinlich für den Moment vergessen hatte wie sehr sie Michael nun hasste.  
„Wann wird er aufwachen?“, fragte sie ohne ihr Kind aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Der Arzt sprach seine Antwort mit professioneller Neutralität: „Das wissen wir noch nicht.“  
„Sie wissen es noch nicht?!“, wiederholte Dad ohne seine Irritation zu verbergen.  
Michael blickte den Mann im weißen Kittel mit weiten Augen an. In seinem Magen breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl aus.  
Nichts bereitete ihn auf diese nächsten Worte vor.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber Ihr Sohn liegt in einem Koma.“

Ein Koma.  
Es war unklar wann Christopher aufwachen würde. Es war unklar ob er aufwachen würde.  
In der ersten Woche kam Michael ihn nicht besuchen. Er konnte den Anblick seines Bruders nicht ertragen.  
So bleich. So gebrechlich.  
Eine Woche lang saß Mike mittags alleine in seinem leeren Zuhause, während er wusste, dass sein Vater gerade bei Chris war. Wenn Dad abends zurückkam, erzählte er ihm nichts vom Krankenhaus und dafür war er dankbar.  
Michael lief vor der Situation davon.  
Aber es machte alles so viel einfacher. Das dachte er zumindest.  
Bis er an einem Nachmittag mit dem Bus nach Hause fuhr. Daran gab es erstmal nichts ungewöhnliches. Mit diesem Bus fuhr er jeden Tag.  
Aber an diesem Nachmittag brachte ein Stau in der Innenstadt den Verkehr zum Stillstand. Genau vor dem Krankenhaus. Michael hielt es nicht mehr aus. Wie auf Autopilot marschierte er durch die vielen weißen Flure. Erst als er vor dem Bett stand, kam er wieder wirklich zu sich.  
Einige Zeit später fand ihn sein Vater neben Christopher zusammengekauert und mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht.  
Seit dem ging Michael täglich. Jeden Tag nach der Schule verbrachte er seine Zeit an der Seite seines Bruders. Ein paar Stunden später ging er wieder mit seinem Vater nach Hause.  
Christopher schlief jetzt schon seit 2 Wochen.  
Laut den Ärzten hatte sich an seinem Zustand noch nichts verändert.  
Michael hatte auf einem Stuhl direkt am Kopfende des Bettes Platz genommen. William saß auf einem Zweiten, welchen er an die andere Seite gestellt hatte. Die Maschinen hinter dem Bett surrten leise. Das EKG gab ein beständiges Piepen von sich.  
In Michaels Händen lag ein Buch. Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand ein ganzer Stapel.  
Ein Krankenpfleger hatte ihm erzählt, dass es Koma-Patienten manchmal half die Stimmen von Familienmitgliedern zu hören. Also hatte sich Mike alle von Christophers Lieblingsbüchern geschnappt und mitgebracht, um ihm daraus vorzulesen. Wenn er ihm etwas vorlas, fühlte er sich besser, wenn auch nur ein kleines Bisschen. Es gab ihm etwas zu tun. Dadurch war er nicht mehr so nutzlos.  
Nicht so hilflos.  
Seine Stimme war eine der wenigen Geräusche, die das Zimmer erfüllten. Sein Vater sprach hier nur selten. Gerade fing er mit dem dritten Kapitel von Peter Pan an, als es an der Tür klopfte. Mike verstummte sofort und beobachtete, wie ein Mann hinter der Tür hervorkam. Er erkannte Doktor Matthews, Christophers behandelnder Arzt.  
„Mister Afton, könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen?“, bat der Arzt, nachdem er die beiden knapp begrüßte. Anscheinend konnte man Michael seine Besorgnis ansehen, denn der Doktor versicherte schnell: „Keine Sorge, es ist nichts Ernstes.“  
Ohne lange zu zögern erhob sich sein Vater von seinem Platz und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer.  
Und dann war Michael allein.  
Er senkte seinen Blick wieder auf die Seiten des Buches, räusperte sich kurz und machte dort weiter wo er aufgehört hatte. Allerdings nicht für lange. Nur drei Sätze später schaute er wieder auf. Seine Augen ruhten aus Christopher.  
Nach zwei Wochen immer noch kein einziges Zeichen.  
Michael klappte das Buch zu und legte es zurück auf den Stapel. Die Sohlen seiner Schuhe quietschten gegen den Boden, als er auf den vorderen Rand des Stuhls rückte. Er betrachtete das Gesicht des jüngeren Bruders.  
Blass und unbeweglich.  
Wie eine Porzellanpuppe.  
Sein Mund war so trocken, dass er schlucken musste, bevor er die nächsten Worte überhaupt aussprechen konnte: „Chris? Kannst du mich hören?“  
Das war das erste Mal, dass Michael ihn direkt ansprach. Vorher hatte er sich nie getraut.  
Aufmerksam wartete er.  
Auf einen Laut. Auf eine Bewegung. Auf ein Zucken. Irgendwas!  
Christopher rührte keinen Muskel.  
Michael seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst.“  
Er hob die rechte Hand an. Mitten in der Luft stoppte er. Zögerte. Schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und bewegte die Hand weiter. Vorsichtig legte er sie um die Kleinere seines Bruders. Die Haut war kühler, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er fragte sich kurz, ob jemandem in einem Koma frieren konnte.  
Konnte Chris irgendwas wahrnehmen? Die Kälte? Die Wärme seiner Hand?  
Er neigte den Kopf noch tiefer, so dass seine angespannten Schultern fast schon seine Ohren berührten. Beim Ausatmen war sein Atem wackelig. Mike schloss die Augen.  
„...Es tut mir leid.“  
Mom hatte recht.  
Was Christopher widerfahren war, war Michaels Schuld. Er wusste es. Hatte es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst.  
Er hatte es nur nicht wahrhaben wollen.  
Für eine Weile war es vollkommen still. Nur die Maschinen gaben noch gedämpfte Geräusche von sich.  
Ein schriller Alarm ließ Michael aufschrecken.  
In seinem Schock sprang er so schnell auf, dass der Stuhl hinter ihm laut zu Boden krachte. Christophers Hand hielt er immer noch fest. Verwirrt starrte er auf die verschiedenen Displays, aber er verstand nicht, was die angezeigten Daten bedeuteten. Alle Monitore blinkten grell. Es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.  
Michaels ganzer Körper zitterte. Er wurde panisch.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht, aber er wusste nicht was!  
Und plötzlich war da ein Ton. Viel leiser als der Alarm und trotzdem erreichte er seine Ohren klar und deutlich.  
Ein einziger, unveränderlicher, durchgehender Ton.  
Herzstillstand.  
Christophers Herz war stehen geblieben. Mike war sich sicher, dass sein Eigenes dem Beispiel gleich folgen würde.  
Leute stürmten in das Zimmer. Ärzte. Krankenpfleger. Ihre Stimmen waren durchdringend, unüberhörbar. Doch er hörte alles wie durch Watte. Nur der Ton war noch immer kristallklar. Man zog ihn von der Bettkante weg. Michael wehrte sich nicht. Sein Körper war wie gelähmt. Chris glitt durch seine Finger.  
Vor der Tür wurde Mike stehen gelassen. Direkt daneben lehnte sein Vater gegen die Wand. Er sah aus, als wäre er innerhalb von wenigen Minuten viele Jahre gealtert.  
Die Augen von Vater und Sohn trafen sich.  
Leute erzählten ihm immer, dass er die Augen seines Vaters hätte. Mehr noch. Dass er ein Abbild seines Vaters wäre. Vorher konnte er ihnen nie wirklich zustimmen. William hatte immer dieses Etwas in seinen Augen gehabt. Michael wusste nie, was es war. Wusste nie, wie er es einordnen sollte. Manchmal dachte er, dass er es sich nur einbildete, weil es niemandem sonst aufzufallen schien.  
Aber in diesem Moment, in dem er all seine Verzweiflung, all seinen Schmerz in seinem Vater wiedererkannte, glaubte er zu verstehen.  
Doktor Matthews trat auf den Flur.  
Der Mann bewegte sich unglaublich langsam. Zu langsam.  
Jeder letzte Fetzen Hoffnung, an den sich Michael noch fern von jeder Logik klammerte, verflüchtigte sich innerhalb von einer einzigen Sekunde.  
Nein.  
„Wir konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun. Christopher Afton ist tot.“


End file.
